


Sugar, butter, flour.

by berryhoney



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Happy Ending, Kinda, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, There's cheating, and friends, jeno's hubby here is an asshole, there's no smut but there's a scene where things get hot, this is based on waitress the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryhoney/pseuds/berryhoney
Summary: Jeno's whole life was in here; in this kitchen, baking, making a mess and enjoying the time he had alone. No worries. Only him and his pies. Outside the kitchen, everything was different. His husband was a jerk, his friends were in love and he had a doctor who cared about him a little too much.





	Sugar, butter, flour.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First I want to say that this story is 100% inspired by 'Waitress'!!! such a good musical and if you haven't heard it then do it while reading this! It'll make the experience even better.  
> Also I want to say that a lot of the dialogues here are exactly the same as the lyrics of some songs, too good to not use them.  
> Also!!! There's no smut here but there's a part where a explicitly but not too much describe something ;) at your own risk!  
> Oh! and the most important! As I say before this was only inspired, I obviously had to change a big part of the musical..yep! the pregnancy! And I know, its basically the most important but I tried to make it make sense >u<

I

  
Jeno took the sugar and butter from the pantry and added the flour to the bowl as he began to prepare a pie he knows he’s done a thousand times before. He bakes from the heart just as his mother had taught him. He moved his hands gracefully and added the ingredients he needed, just as he remembered from the recipe he learned when he was younger. His whole life was in here; in this kitchen, baking, making a mess and enjoying the time he had alone. No worries. Only him and his pies.

  
It’s been years since he started working at “Myung’s Diner” and he was satisfied. He knew things could be a lot worse so he was glad he had a job doing what he loved the most.

  
“Jeno! What’s the special pie today?” Yukhei, his boss, interrupts him from his thoughts. He is smiling as always and waiting for an answer.

  
“Uh, deep shit blueberry bacon.” Jeno answers in a hurry.

  
“Deep shit?” Lucas tells him confused.

 

“Ye-uh, dish! Deep dish. Sorry, Yukhei!”

  
And that’s how another day at works begins. Another day with the sweet smell of just made pies blending with the strong smell of coffee. He can hear the doorbell, meaning that their clients are making their way to their seats.

  
“Ahh another day and there’s too much to do.” Jeno hears Donghyuck say from behind him. “All the same things we always do.” The younger complains, his face tired and irritated. Deep inside Jeno knew Donghyuck liked the way most days looked the same. No danger near.

  
“Don’t even mention it.” Jeno decides to say.

  
“Hello! How ya been?” They both hear Renjun say to a client, Donghyuck laughs at the fake tone of the older. All of them loved their job but they knew Renjun wasn’t exactly the type of guy you would want to be around in the mornings. “Thank you! Come again!” Renjun said as the client left with a coffee and a biscuit. “I am going to murder you, Hyuck. Stop laughing at me.” Yep. Some things never change.

  
“Can’t time pass faster!” Donghyuck asked no one in particular while he cleaned the counter. “Tick tock! I’m getting impatient!”

  
“Smile, Hyuck! Serve with a big smile!” Yukhei tells him. “Renjun, hurry up and fill Mr. Moon’s coffee cup! With a pretty smile, please!”

 

 

II

 

  
Jeno is behind the counter, taking the order of a nice lady, who came through the door asking for a slice of caramel apple pie. This particular day Jeno was more than distracted by the unloving relationship he has with his husband. That’s nothing new, but after what happened last night it has been eating him alive how much he didn’t love that man. He wanted change, especially after that drunken night with him. He gave the lady the slice of pie and decided that it was time for a deserving break. When he thought he would finally have some serene time, Renjun decided to confront Jeno, and his clearly annoyed humor.

  
“Jeno, time to tell us what’s wrong.” The oldest says.

  
“I-You don’t wanna know.”

  
“Honey, I’ve been waiting all day to know!” Donghyuck says and Jeno finally surrenders. He couldn’t hide anything from them.

  
“Alright. Well, let’s just say that I spent the night with my husband yesterday.” Jeno whispers, thankfully he doesn’t remember much from last night, only bits of memories of both of them kissing, touching and Minjoon, his husband, being trash as always. “I don’t know I even got myself in that mess. Actually yeah, I know.”

  
“I thought you don’t sleep with your husband much anymore.” Donghyuck recalls.

  
“Well, I- he got me drunk. I do stupid things when I drink, like sleep with my husband.”

  
“Honey, we’ve all made that mistake.” Renjun says, and oh if he didn’t understand. It was known here that both Jeno and Renjun didn’t had the best luck with love. “It was only one night; it won’t happen again.”

  
“Or at least not unless you get drunk again.” Donghyuck whispers.

  
“Back to work.” Yukhei says from behind the counter, where he has a bunch of papers.

 

 

III

 

  
They all go back to work, not before encouraging Jeno to keep going and not to think about that asshole. The day continues as normal until he hears the door being opened aggressively; and there he was Minjoon, his husband, looking angry. Jeno sighs and prepares himself for whatever is coming.

  
“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be working?” Jeno asked carefully, he knew Minjoon was in a bad mood so he didn’t have any intention to make him angrier.  
“Why don’t you shut up and give me a coffee?” He responded back as he sat on one of the chairs near the counter. “Hurry up!”

  
Jeno sighed and grabbed a cup and the coffee pot, he liked his coffee hot and dark so he didn’t bother to put anything else. “Here.” Hopefully he would burn his tongue.

  
“I can’t believe they pay you to only make this and some stupid cakes.” Jeno doesn’t say anything but he can feel the stare of everyone in there, he can feel Renjun’s angry stare and Donghyuck’s worried one. He was a joke, not being able to get out from that relationship or even to defend himself. “Maybe what I should do is simply make you quit this stupid job and get ya a real fucking job.” Minjoon stood up from his chair and walked closer to Jeno. He grabbed Jeno’s apron and took his tips before blowing a kiss to his direction. And just like that he left.

  
“Jeno-“ Donghyuck whispered, getting closer to him.

  
“Don’t.” Jeno said to his friends and went to the kitchen, he still had a lot of pies to make.

 

 

IV

 

  
As Jeno prepared the filling, a good old apple classic, for the pies he started to remember all those times he would cook with his mother when he was younger and the only thing he had to worry about was to be there for his mother for support. Who would’ve thought that he would end the same way as his mother, in a loveless marriage, not being able to say what he thinks because he is scared of the future. He put those thoughts and worries away and took a big breath.

  
He grabbed a big bowl and tossed the apples, some sugar, cinnamon, cornstarch and little touch of salt and nutmeg in it. Sweet stuff were his favorite things, and the only thing he could cook well, and honestly the only thing he learned and wanted to learn when he was young. He added all the ingredients to a dutch oven and stirred everything together. Baking was truly the only thing that made him feel somehow complete and as if he was doing something for himself.

  
“Jeno, Yukhei told me to tell you to go home. I’ll take care of this.” Jeno heard Renjun’s voice coming from the entrance to the kitchen. He gave nodded and gave him a small smile.

  
“Thank you. It’s been quite a day, right?” Jeno says.

  
“Yeah, you deserve to rest.”

 

 

V

 

It’s been a week since that incident and as always Minjoon had already forgotten about their fight, how could he not if he was drunk must of the times. That morning he woke up feeling sick, which was weird, he never really got sick. He called to work and apologized to Donghyuck who had to open the diner now instead.

  
He decided to go and see the old thrust-worthy Dr. Hwang but once he arrived to his office, the nurse told him the doctor was sick and unable to attend his patients but that they had a young replacement doctor. Jeno, a little dissapointed, accepted and after some minutes waiting he entered the office only to see a really young and handsome doctor. He looked at the tag on his coat and ‘Dr. Na’ was written in a beautiful golden font. “Good morning.” Said the doctor with a charming smile. “Something I can help you with?”

  
“I- Yeah. Today I woke up and I was feeling sick and let me tell ya that I don’t get sick, never. I just feel so tired; you know, doc?” Jeno said at the same time he took a seat in front of the doctor’s desk. “So, I thought I’ll go see Dr. Hwang. He’s been my doctor since birth but then the nice lady on the reception told me that he is sick? He never gets sick. I guess he’s like me? I even brought him a pie!”

  
Jeno stopped talking for a moment and looked at the other’s face only to find his eyes widened and that’s when he knew he’d done it again. Whenever he knew someone new he would talk and talk without stopping. “Um, Mr. Lee why don’t you give me a chance? I’ll try to be as good as Dr. Hwang.” Jeno only nodded. And that’s how he began to ask Jeno questions about what symptoms he felt.

  
“Mr. Lee, I think you only have a flu but, I also think you have stress.” Dr. Na told him once Jeno stopped explaining everything.

  
“Stress?” He’d never thought about having stress. He could think about a couple of things that could cause his stress, the biggest of them being his husband. He began to ask questions about it to the doctor who kindly answered to all of them. Once they stopped talking, Jeno thanked the handsome man and gave him the lime pie he had made for his old doctor. “I guess you’re not so bad. Thank you, Doctor Na.” Jeno said and left his office.

  
When his patient was gone, Jaemin grabbed the fork he had hidden in one of the drawers in his desk and began to indulge himself in the delicious pie, clearly falling in love with the fine pastry. And maybe, falling in love a little with the boy who made it.

 

 

VI

 

 

Jeno walked to the diner and entered only to grab his apron. He went directly to the kitchen where he found Renjun trying to make some cherry pie. “Oh my goodness! Thank God you’re back, Jeno!” Renjun said in a really miserable way. “I’ve been trying to make this damn filling but or is too sweet or too bitter! I don’t know what to do!” The smaller boy was about to fall on his knees but Jeno stopped him.

  
“Don’t! do that. I thought the only drama queen here was Hyuck.” Jeno grabbed a spoon and tried the filling. “It’s not that bad, it only needs a bit more of sugar and lemon juice and it’ll be perfect!” Jeno said and grabbed the sugar and juice from besides Renjun. Once he added them, he stirred them and grabbed the same spoon as before and tasted the filling. “There! Perfect!” He said with a smile and brought the spoon close to Renjun’s mouth. “Here, taste it.” And the older did, his eyes widening immediately at the taste.

 

“I don’t know how you make it. You’re the pie God.” Renjun said. “Ah, but anyways. How was it? Is it just flu? I told you it wasn’t nothing bad.”

  
“Well, he did tell me it was flu but he also mentioned something about stress? And let’s be honest, the only thing stressing me is Minjoon.” Jeno explained to his friend who only nodded and looked at him disappointingly.

  
“Jeno, you really need to get out of that marriage, have fun, something.”

  
“It’s easier said than done and you know that better than anyone else, Jun.” Renjun, who was also in an unlovingly marriage understood.

  
“But I do have some fun.”

  
“Oh yeah? How?” Jeno asked and when Renjun was about to answer Donghyuck appeared from the entrance with an embarrassed look on his face.

  
“Jeno, I’m so sorry.” He said without looking at his friend. “I swear it was a slip of tongue!”

  
“Hyuck, what did you do?” Jeno answered confused.

  
“Just…go to the counter.” The younger said.

  
Jeno looked at Renjun and said goodbye. “What did you do?” Jeno whispered to Donghyuck.

  
“Let’s just say the I may or may have not told that old and quiet costumer who’s here all the time about your marriage.” He quietly said. “And…Yukhei was also there!”

  
“What! Hyuck you can’t just say that to everyone!” Jeno screamed in a hushed voice.

  
“I know! But he was insisting about why you were down lately and it just slipped.” He tried to defend himself. “Also, they just want to help.” And just as Jeno was about to answer they reached to counter, where Yukhei and the costumer were. He took a big sigh and smiled.

  
“Jeno, darling.” The old man began to say, “Just want you to let you know that he is a jerk who doesn’t deserve you or your pies!” Jeno laughed at that, his costumers were truly the best. “I actually have an idea of what you could do.” The man said.

  
“Sir, don’t bother. I’m fine.” Jeno said but was quickly interrupted by his boss.

  
“Jeno, let the poor man talk.” Yukhei said and Jeno closed his mouth.

  
“The other day I heard about this local pie contest with a high reward.” The old man said. “Maybe you should enter the contest, I’m positive you’ll win with those wonderful pies.”

  
Jeno took a moment to think, he had the chance to win and get away from the awful life he has, that awful husband of his. He could start a new life. “I think I’ll give it a chance.” And as soon as those words left his mouth all of them cheered, especially Donghyuck. Maybe he should’ve specified he’ll think about it.

  
“What is all that noise!” Renjun screamed from the kitchen.

  
“Renjun come here! Let’s celebrate the first step to Jeno’s freedom.” And just as Donghyuck say, Renjun got out from the kitchen with a frown. He stood up beside Yukhei who only gave him a small smirk.

  
“So? What’s all the noise?” Everyone explained what was happening and Renjun smiled. “Jeno you should definitely enter the competition! It’s your chance to get rid of that asshole!”

  
“I wonder when you’re going to get rid of your asshole.” Yukhei murmured. Jeno tried to ignore the comment but seeing the way both Yukhei and Renjun looked at each other made it impossible. “Um, anyways. Hyuck! What about you? Don’t you want an asshole of your own?”

  
“That’s true. You’ve never brought a boyfriend.” Renjun commented.

  
“Wait, didn’t you just recently began to fill in an online dating profile?” Jeno mentioned and Donghyuck’s eyes widened.

  
“No one was supposed to know about that!” He hurriedly said. “Ugh, I guess I can tell you about it now that someone ruined it.” Donghyuck took a breath and told them about the date he has the next day.

  
“Okay, so let me get this straight,” Renjun said, “You have this date with this wannabe rapper called Mark and you’re nervous because you don’t want to feel feelings?”

  
“You’re not understanding.” Donghyuck answered.

  
“Please do explain.” Jeno said.

  
“I like real things, facts! I don’t like guessing games or when I feel things. I mean how am I supposed to function if I’m just tossed around in a date. And even worse…in a date with a stranger who might talk too fast, or ask weird questions about myself before I’ve decided that he can ask things about myself! He might sit too close! Or call the waiter by its first name!”

  
“Hyuck, literally everyone here calls you by your first name.” Renjun remembered him.

  
“That’s not the point! He could eat Oreos!” And just as Jeno was about to interrupted him, Donghyuck kept talking. “But! Eat the cookie before the cream! But what scares me the most is what if when he sees me, he just doesn’t like me? What if he runs the other way? I couldn’t live with that. Too embarrassing.”

  
“Hyuck, don’t you think you’re being a little, I mean, maybe just a tad-“

  
“I’m not defensive! I’m simply being cautious. I can’t risk reckless dating, I could end up with the first guy who treats me nice and marry him only to end up being in a miserable marriage.” He stopped for a moment. “Sorry, guys.”

  
“Don’t worry.” Jeno said.

  
“You’re right there. Please continue.” Renjun agreed.

  
“He could be a criminal, some sort of psychopath who escaped from an institution, somewhere where they don’t have pretty boys!” He stood up from he was sat and came closer to them. “He could be colorblind! How untrustworthy is that? He could be less than kind…or, or…or even worse.”

  
“How so?” Renjun wondered.

  
“He could be very nice, have lovely eyes and make me laugh. What do I do with that? Oh, God. What if when he sees me I like him and he knows it? What if he opens up a door and then I can’t close it? What happens if he holds me and my heart loves it. I’m not prepared for that. But I can’t help from hoping to find someone to talk to, who likes me the way I am.”

  
“Hyuck, you can’t think that way.” Jeno said, “You’re the best boy ever! I can’t think of a single reason why someone wouldn’t like you!”

  
“He’s right, Hyuck. If that Mark guy is some type of creep, we’ll beat him up! With Yukhei’s help, of course.” Renjun said with his hands up in a fist.

  
“I’ll try hard guys, I deserve happiness. We all deserve happiness.” Donghyuck said smiling at his friends.

 

-

The rest of the day passed in a blink of an eye and before he noticed they were already closing up. 

“Is your husband picking you up?” Renjun asked Jeno while they were cleaning the tables. 

“Pff, when was the last time he picked me up? Don’t be ridiculous.” Jeno replied as he finished with the last table. “I’ll take the bus as always. And I better get going if I want to get home soon.” 

“Guess Hyuck is closing today.” Jeno smiled at Renjun’s words as he grabbed his things to leave. 

“I guess so.”

 

  
VII

 

 

Once Jeno arrives at the bus stop, he notices that he is not alone waiting. There he sees Dr. Na, looking as dreamy as before, a small smile on his face while he waited for the bus. 

“Doctor Na, can I know why you’re here?” Jeno said as he approached the man.

“You can call me Jaemin when we’re out of my office.” Jaemin said smiling, looking at Jeno. “And to answer that question: I guess the same as you. I’m waiting for the bus.” 

“I thought someone like you would have a car?” Jeno wondered. What kind of doctor didn’t have a car?

“Well, I don’t really need it. And let’s be honest, you enjoy my company here.” 

“That may be true,” Jeno laughed, it was nice talking to someone who weren’t Renjun, Donghyuck, Yukhei or his clients. “I guess I could use some distraction right now.”

Jaemin raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh? Why’s that?” 

“Hmm, you have time?” 

“As much as you do. Let’s hope the bus doesn’t arrive any time soon.” 

And just like that, he begins to tell the young doctor about his life. About his unhappy marriage and how glad he was to be coming home in a night he’s out drinking with friends. He doesn’t know why he tells him all of that, he didn’t even know the guy but telling him things was just so easy, he was just too nice and Jeno felt comfortable for once. The guy was a doctor, so of course he was a good listener. Jaemin told him how intrigued he was by his compassion and resilience. How amazed he was with Jeno going through all of that and still being able to make the best pies ever and all with a kind smile. 

“You know what’s kinda funny? Just seeing you sitting here all by yourself in your uniform. You remind me of someone I once knew. God, by now she’s well in middle age. Probably 41? 42?” Jaemin began to say. 

“Huh? Thank you?” 

“What? Oh my God! No! No! NO! NO!” The doctor quickly said to avoid any misunderstanding. “She was a waitress at a shop I used to frequent quite a lot. Nice teeth and pretty eyes and she snuck me goodies I couldn’t afford then. She was sweet too, reminds me of you.”

“Hmm, oh well. No one ever really notices me that way, so…” Jeno said a little embarrassed. 

“Somebody did, right?” Jaemin said with a small smirk plastered on his face. 

“Hmm?” Jeno looked at him confused. 

“Yeah, because you’re- you’re married.” He stopped talking for a moment and continue. “She’d bake the pies fresh every day. Like you, I guess? But I must say! If pies were books, yours would be Shakespeare’s letters! You definitely remind me of her…but better.” He looked at the sky for a minute, as if he was thinking what to say next. “Let me tell you something. It only takes a taste when something’s special. Sometimes one bite is more than enough to know you want more of the thing you just got a taste of.” 

Jeno took a moment to let in what Jaemin had just told him, and a vibrant image of him and his mother in the kitchen came to him. “That reminds me of a thing we would say. My mother and I in the kitchen when we’d bake.” Jaemin was attentively looking at him, waiting for the next thing. “She’d say: ‘Jeno, you can tell a whole story with only a taste.’” 

“Yeah! That’s exactly what I mean. I swear that as those flavors mixed and melted in my mouth, I could hear sirens sing. It was truly something special. One taste and I wanted the whole thing.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes! I must say it felt like I was carried away. Intoxicated…in a good way. For a moment, it made me escape the room I was in. I couldn’t help but wonder,” Jaemin took Jeno’s hands in his. “How your hands must have felt creating such a masterful thing?”

Jeno laughed again. When was the last time he’d laughed like this? “Just one bite caused all that wondering?” 

Jaemin smiled. “I told you before, it only takes a taste.” He let go off Jeno’s hands as soon as he saw his bus about to arrive. “You’re really talented, Mr.Lee.” And then, he was gone. The bus already leaving with him. 

“Just call me Jeno.” Said Jeno to no one in particular and waited 2 more minutes for his bus.

 

  
VIII

 

Jeno arrives home with a smile still on his face only to find his husband sitting in their couch, a beer in hand and a frown plastered in his face. The smile on his face immediately leaves once Minjoon looks at him. 

“I was fired.” He says quietly. “Can you believe it? I was fucking fired!” Jeno closed his eyes for a second when he heard the other scream. “Those fucking assholes are nothing without me.” And then Minjoon looked at him in the eyes and got up from where he was. He grabbed Jeno by the arm and brought him closer. “And you. You fucking better make some more money. Take extra shifts or whatever. I don’t fucking care!” 

“Yes, I will.” Jeno whispered.

“You’re the one who is fucking useless, Jeno.” He brought a hand to Jeno’s face, the younger was so sure he was going to hit him but then the other only smiled. “Remember the old days? When we were young and free and we did whatever the fuck we wanted. When we would just kiss and I had this amazing guitar.” 

He let go of Jeno’s face and began to laugh. “You had your thing, although I don’t remember what it was. I even wrote you all those stupid love songs, and you liked that sad one, so I played it all the time.” He stopped talking for a moment and looked at the ceiling as if looking at the old ceiling would bring answers. “What was that one line? Something ‘bout sunshine. I sang it to you every night.

‘Where the sun don’t shine?’ Nah, that can’t be it. ‘When the sun don’t shine?’” He looked at Jeno again. “What was it baby?”

“’Till the sun don’t shine, you will still be mine.” Jeno sang quietly that one line. He remembered perfectly those days when both of them were teenagers without worries. They truly thought they would eat the whole world. They didn’t have to think much about things, the only important thing was each other and the love they once had. He didn’t understand when all that love and admiration turned into something like this. One moment he was about to hit him and the other he was calling him baby. 

“That’s right.” He laughed. “And look at us now. So much is happenin’, mostly to me. We’ve come such a long way, there is no turning back now, babe. You are my family. Now promise it.” He took Jeno’s hands, the same hands that were hold by such a caring man not even an hour ago, and brought them near to his lips. “Sing it, honey.” 

“’Till the sun don’t shine,” Jeno whispered. “You will still be mine.” They both said at the same time. 

“Mine.” Minjoon said before turning around to go to their room. 

Jeno took a big breath, he was shaking. He really needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

 

  
IX

 

Next day he arrived sooner than usually only to find Renjun and his boss Yukhei already there. 

“Well, well, well, what a surprise to see you here this early!” Renjun said as soon as he saw Jeno enter. But then he noticed the lack of smile Jeno usually had on his face. “Is there something wrong? You don’t look so well.” 

“Is just Minjoon again. He got fired yesterday and I’m pretty sure he won’t even try to get another job any time soon.” Jeno said as he put on his apron, he was tired of being the only one trying. 

“I’m sorry, you know that if you need any money you can just ask.” His boss said from behind the counter. “Any of us and even the clients are more than willing to help. You deserve it.” And he was right, everyone’s always been so nice to him. 

“Thank you, boss.” Jeno said to both of them. “We better prepare to open.” As soon as he said those words a worried-looking Donghyuck enter the diner. 

“Mornin’, Hyuck.” Renjun said but didn’t receive an answer. “Um, Hyuck you okay?” 

“No! How am I supposed to be okay? Tonight’s the date!” He said to Renjun, who only shook his head. 

“Hyuck, you need to calm down. Think about what we say yesterday.” Jeno tried to comfort the younger. Then, he got an idea. “I know! How about you relax and I prepare a delightful pie for you to give your date, hm?”

“Ah! Yes! A peach one, that’s my favorite.” Donghyuck said enthusiastically and Jeno only smiled.

-

“I really don’t know how you do it.” Renjun said while he saw Jeno preparing the peach pie for Donghyuck. “Is as if your hands already knew what to do, you don’t even force yourself.” 

Jeno laughed at that, that was kind of true. He didn’t know when making pies became something so normal that he didn’t need to think much about what to add and how much of it. It only happened. “I guess it’s just luck and practice. Tons of practice.” 

“Pff, call it however you want.” Renjun smiled and grabbed a spoon to taste the filling. “Ahh as delicious as always. Oh! That reminds me, are you really going to enter the competition?” 

Jeno thought for a moment, he’d said before that was going to do it, but then a lot insecurities had come to him, what if he was not good enough? But then, he remembered what happened last night with his husband. “Yes. I wasn’t that sure before but I really want to start thinking for myself, you know? I’m tired of being scared of Minjoon.” Jeno stopped for a moment. “I-If I win I’ll use the money to leave my husband and start a new life.” 

“I have the feeling that our life is gonna change very soon.” Jeno smiled at his friend’s words. He really hoped his words become real. “Now, finish Hyuck’s pie, Mr. Lee.”

 

  
X

 

“So how was it?” Renjun asks Donghyuck the next day as soon as he enters the diner, a frown plastered on his face and looking tired. 

“Was horrible.” He said without much explanation. 

“How so?” Jeno asked. 

“Well, first of all it was really awkward! And I don’t blame him completely, it was part my fault. But, I think we’d be better as friends? I’m just not ready for a relationship. He didn’t even look that interested in me.” 

“What makes you think that?” Jeno asked his friend who was now washing his hands in the kitchen. 

“I mean, he was handsome and all. Like, really handsome and kinda funny but in an awkward way but you know it just seemed off.” 

“For what I’m understanding it just looks as if you decided on your own he doesn’t like you. You’re just describing a normal first date.” 

“I-“ Donghyuck was interrupted by the bell of the door ringing and a too familiar voice.

“Does Lee Donghyuck work here?” Said the voice. 

“Oh my God.” Renjun said. “I’ll go. Wait, what do I even say to him?” 

“I-I don’t know! Tell him I moved to another country or something!” The youngest said while trying to hide. 

“Aye aye, captain.” Renjun replied as he made his way to the counter outside the kitchen. Jeno saw the way both Renjun and the guy smiled and he knew his older friend was not going to listen to Donghyuck. The guy looked nice, he had a nice bouquet of flowers in his left hand and an awkward but cute smile on his face. And by the way Donghyuck was trying to spy on them, he knew he was more than interested on the guy. 

“Why don’t you just go and say ‘hi’?” Jeno asked his friend. “You know Renjun is not gonna listen to you.” 

“Oh, I know. I should’ve send you.” He answered. 

“Lee Donghyuck get your ass here!” Renjun screamed from the counter. 

“God, why is he like that?” Donghyuck said to no one in particular. He left from where he was hiding and went to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Jeno followed close after him, not wanting to miss a thing. 

“Mark, what are you doing here?” Donghyuck asked the nervous-looking guy. 

“Well, you weren’t answering my texts and, I- well, I thought it was a good date so I came here to give you these flowers and ask you on another date? Maybe? If you want to? Please say you do.” The guy responded ad tried to hand him the bouquet of flowers. 

“Mark…It was a good date but, I’m not sure that this is what I want.” Donghyuck said in a whisper to the other guy. 

“We can still try. Going out on another date doesn’t mean marrying each other, we can just get to know the other better, you know?” 

“Please just take the mixed bouquet and leave! Just leave!” Donghyuck said, not really wanting the other to leave.

“Hyuck, I will never let you let me leave. I promise I’m not lying. I’m a stubborn man, probably like no other and when I have my eyes on something, someone, as beautiful and amazing as you I’ll try even harder. I’m gonna do this right.” 

Jeno, Renjun and Yukhei watched in awe at the two boys. Jeno thought it was cute for the guy, Mark, to say those words. He knew how much Donghyuck loved romance. 

“I’m gonna show you I’m not moving. Wherever you go, I won’t be far too far to follow…in a non-creepy way. And I’m sure that at some point I’m gonna love you so much, because you’re that lovable.” 

Donghyuck was about to break into a big smile but put a serious face. “Ready for your check?”

Mark smiled at him. “Not quite. Pie for everybody!” He screamed out of nowhere. Yukhei laughed at that while Renjun only shook his head in disapproval. Jeno only thought it was kind of cute. 

“What?” Donghyuck said surprised.

“As I was saying, ‘I love you’ means you’re never ever ever getting rid of me.” 

“When you say never…”

“You can try, but I-“

“I love you means blah blah blah. Now get back to work!” Renjun said from behind the counter. 

“I- just give me a chance, Hyuck.” Mark answered shyly when he noticed all the attention on them. 

Donghyuck smile and took the bouquet. “Okay, we’ll go on another date.” Mark and everyone else cheered at the words. 

Jeno was smiling when he suddenly felt nauseous, his head started to hurt and that was when he remembered he had the number of Doctor Na’s office. “Jun, I’m gonna make a quick call.” He whispered to Renjun, who was busy looking at Donghyuck with his lover boy. He only nodded without paying much attention to him. 

Jeno called at the office and was greeted by the voice of a nice nurse. Once she put the call through Doctor Na’s phone, Jeno explained what he felt, he knew he was overreacting, blame his mother for that. But, he felt grateful that Jaemin somehow cared. He told Jeno to come in to his office tomorrow morning.

 

 

XI

 

 

Once Jeno enters the place, he is greeted by the nurse in reception and was told to go directly to the doctor’s office. He knocks twice on the door and enters when he hears a faint ‘come in.’ And there he is, looking as handsome as ever, sitting behind his desk with his eyes glued to the computer in front of him. When he finally looks at Jeno, he smiles. A big, sweet smile directed only for him. 

“Hey, Jeno.” He says softly. “Come take a sit.” He said while standing up from his sit and indicating Jeno where to sit. Once Jeno takes a sit in the examination table Jaemin opens his mouth once again.

“Hi.” He tells Jeno again. The other only smiles. Jeno tells Jaemin about yesterday, he explains that he’s been feeling better and that he knew he may have exaggerated about calling him. 

“It’s okay, it’s common that you feel that way.” Jaemin assures him. 

“So, it wasn’t necessary for me to come all the way here?” 

“Well, no? I guess I could’ve just told you over the phone.” 

“Oh, so you basically call me over here for a minus detail you could’ve just told me yesterday?” Jeno said a little bit angry. 

“You didn’t really complain when I told you.” Jaemin tried to defend himself. 

“Well, yeah! But I’m not the doctor here! I trusted you.” 

“I-don’t act as if you didn’t want to see me.” Jaemin said sure of himself. Jeno could only shut his mouth. He looked at him for a couple of seconds before bringing his hands to the doctor’s face. He knew what he was about to do and it scared him. Jaemin looked at Jeno’s lips and put his hands on his waist bringing him closer. And before any of them noticed, their little encounter culminated in both of them impulsively kissing. The kiss was messy and awkward at first but then Jeno opened his mouth to let Jaemin slip his tongue in. And the moment he let a small moan out of his mouth, he pulled away from Jaemin’s embrace. Both of them looked into the other’s eyes in shock and Jeno quickly got up from the examination table, quickly grabbing his stuff and eyeing the pie he had brought Doctor Na. “Oh my God.” He whispered and ran to the door. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait,” Jaemin said hurrying after him, putting his hand on the door and stopping him from leaving. He took the fact that Jeno wasn’t saying anything to talk. “Where are you going?” Jeno did looked at him then; he stared directly to his face trying to decipher if he was somehow joking. And he was so close to him and kissing him once just hadn’t been enough. No. He took a breath and whirled around only to see Jaemin coming after him again. He stood there at the center of his office, looking at his doctor’s confused face. 

“It’s a bad idea, me and you.” Jeno told him. 

“I know and I totally agree.” Jaemin assured him. “Me and you it’s a terrible idea. I’ve never known anything so true.” 

“You-you have a wife!” Jeno said. Oh, if he didn’t know about his wife. The picture of Jaemin and said wife in his desk was a perfect reminder of it.

“You have a husband!” Jaemin said in a defensive way. “And it would be totally unprofessional of me to do this…and not to mention unethical!” 

“I agree.” Jeno said but couldn’t stop himself from looking at his doctor’s lips. He wanted to kiss them again feel them against his own lips. And then he was kissing him again. Jaemin was so careful with him, his warm hands on his skin and sweet lips on his own. “This is the opposite of what we just said, Doctor Na.” 

“Jaemin.” He corrected him against his lips. 

“What?” Jeno said confused. 

“We talked about this before.”

“Yeah, you told me not to call you Doctor Na outside your office but here we are.” He smiled. 

“I meant, like this. Don’t call me that also when we’re like this. My name’s Jaemin, Jeno.” 

“What if I call you what I want, Doctor?” He didn’t mean it to sound that seductive but something inside of him was telling him to be more daring. 

“That’s not fair.” Jaemin whispered. “God, this is such a bad idea.” 

“Maybe one more kiss will make us come to our senses.” Jeno assured him. 

“You’re right. Making mistakes like this will only make worse what was already pretty bad.” And then he kissed Jeno again. And it just felt too good for it to be a bad idea. “This is a pretty good bad idea, though.” Jaemin whispered against Jeno’s lips, pushing him away a bit.

“Well, I think we’ve already fucked up. Made many mistakes. So, we could make some more.” Jeno said bringing Jaemin closer to him. He leaned on the examination table and wrapped his legs around Jaemin’s waist. “As much as I like the coat on you, I think it’ll be better off.” Jeno said while he pushed Jaemin’s coat over his shoulders. 

“God, this is better than what I imagined.” Jaemin said before kissing Jeno again. 

“Wait, you fantasied about me?” Jeno wondered, an eyebrow lifting while he looked at Jaemin. 

“Well, you may have or not crossed my mind a couple of times. Not my fault, you’re quite impossible to forget.” 

“That’s-that’s actually kinda cute.” 

“Not exactly what I want to hear from you like this.” 

“If it makes it better, you’re also really hot.” Jeno said and grabbed his face to kiss him, his body pressing against his. He wanted him like he’d never wanted anyone, not even his husband when they were still in love. “I really, really want you to fuck me.” Jeno whispered against his lips. 

“And I definitely will. Let me just grab some lube and condoms.” Jaemin said and went to one of his cabinets where he had all the stuff. “Thank God I’m a doctor, right?” 

Jeno laughed. “Yes, now come here.” And he did. He also touched him like he deserved, so carefully and so softly. At one moment Jaemin even let him ride him, he let him have control. And Jeno loved it, he was tired of always doing what Minjoon wanted, of acting as if he was only a toy. Jaemin was so different. Telling him how good he looked riding him like that, taking control and moaning as if it was the only thing he could do. And Jeno honestly thought it was, Jaemin deep inside him, loving how his hands held tightly onto his hips. 

Once they finished and Jeno climbed off him, they started to get dressed, hurriedly. Jeno looked at Jaemin, whose hair was disheveled, and smiled. Jaemin noticed him smiling and went closer to him to kiss him sweetly one last time. He cleared his throat and smiled. “I guess I’ll see you at our next appointment.” He said trying to act professionally. “Call me if anything happens and remember to take care of yourself.” 

Jeno smiled. “I will, Doctor Na.” They exchange one last smile and Jeno let himself out. 

Jeno was at the bus stop, waiting patiently for the bus to arrive to go to work but he couldn’t stop smiling. The only thing he could think of was the way Jaemin held him and how his lips felt against his.

He looked at the shining object on his ring finger and couldn’t bring himself to care that he had just cheated on his husband. Not when the only thing on his mind was Jaemin’s smile. It truly was a pretty good bad idea.

 

  
XII

 

 

The moment he told Donghyuck and Renjun about what he had done, he surely didn’t expect that kind of reaction. Donghyuck, well, being happy was an underestimation. He congratulated him and wanted to know all the details. Renjun, on the other hand, was also happy but calmed. They only thing he told him was to be careful. And, Jeno really appreciate it; he knew how dangerous this was.

 

-

Now, what really surprised him was a week after the first time he and Jaemin had sex, it was a Tuesday and he had arrived a lot earlier than needed to work. When he tried to unlock the door he noticed that it was already open. It was strange but it wasn’t the first time it had happened, usually Donghyuck would leave it open if he was to arrive before anyone else. He entered the diner but everything was dark. “Hello? Hyuck?” And then, coming from the kitchen he heard voices and some pots falling. He went directly to the doors between the counter and the kitchen and was about to open it when a voice stopped him.

“Wait!” Renjun’s voice could be heard from the other side. He sounded desperate and hurried. 

“Junnie? Are you okay?” Jeno asked worriedly. 

“I’m-Yeah! Just…give me a moment!” Jeno heard Renjun say something to someone and cursed. 

“Are you with someone?” 

“Hey! Jeno!” Yukhei said as he opened the door. His hair was a mess and the buttons of his shirt were messed up. And then, he understood what was happening. 

“Oh my God.” Jeno said and ignored Yukhei’s greeting as he passed through him to go to where Renjun was. He was tying his shoes, his hair also a mess and light marks on his neck. “What the hell? Renjun why the hell are you having sex with our boss?” 

“Oh, please. We weren’t having sex, you interrupted us before we could.” Renjun said as he stood up, he grabbed his apron and put it on. “Could you please don’t look at me like that?” 

“I-you’re married! How-how did this even happen?” Jeno was surprised, but if he was honest and thought about all the things that lead them to this, it was pretty obvious he wasn’t as innocent. 

“Oh c’mon, don’t act all good with me.” Renjun said angrily. “Go ahead, throw your rocks at me but you’re not better than me. Only because your situation with your husband is different than mine, doesn’t make your affair any less immoral.” He was right, he didn’t have any right to complain when just last night he’d been kissing and touching his doctor. Renjun’s husband was no better than Jeno’s, he was well-aware of the fact that Renjun’s husband was never home. At least he didn’t treat him the way Jeno’s did to him. But the lack of presence wasn’t any better. 

“Renjun-“ 

“Wait, let me just get this out.” Jeno nodded and let him continue. “I won’t undo what I did. I don’t claim to be proud, but I won’t be hung in shame. And I know you won’t either. I didn’t plan it; you didn’t plan it! It’s not what I wanted but he, Yukhei, makes me feel loved. And I made that decision, I was the one who kissed him, I was the one who convince him, you know how he is. He’s like a big puppy, so he was scared at first.” 

Jeno laughed at that. “You could say you corrupted him?” 

“Yeah! And it felt amazing.” Renjun laughed, he looked so happy talking about Yukhei. How he never noticed the way they felt about each other? “For the first time, I feel like I have control of my life. It was a good mistake.” Now that sounder familiar. “I didn’t plan it. But that’s life and I finally feel alive. It’s not right but it’s mine.” 

“I’m sorry for acting like that. I don’t have any right to react like that, not when last night I was kissing a married man knowing my husband was home waiting for me to come so he could scream for something dumb. At least Yukhei’s not married. One less sin, right?” Renjun gave him a smile and hugged him. 

“It’s okay. We deserve happiness too, Jeno.” 

“Yeah. We do.” 

“What the hell is happening here?” They both hear Donghyuck’s voice from the door and both laughed. They really had a lot of explaining to do.

 

  
XIII

 

 

Having an affair wasn’t anything of what Jeno expected and it probably was thanks to Jaemin. He was too sweet, too caring, too perfect. Jeno felt like it was the first time he could say, after such a long time that he felt truly happy. Jaemin made him laughed and happy.

They would usually meet at night. After both of them were done with work. Once Jeno stepped out of the diner he’d take a bus to Jaemin’s office, which was already closed. Jaemin would wait for him, distracting himself from time by working or reading. Once Jeno was outside his office he’d call Jaemin to let him know that he was there and Jaemin, almost running, would go and open the door for him. Not wasting any time, he’d kiss him desperately. After they were done. Jeno would stay a couple of minutes to help Jaemin clean. It was the only thing he could do; in the end, both were in a doctor’s office doing…this. They’d kiss goodbye and make plans for their next meeting. At first, Minjoon would question why he arrived later than usual. Jeno would tell him that he was staying later to clean. And he wouldn’t ask more questions. 

Today, it wasn’t different. Jeno arrived to the office and as soon as Jaemin opened the door, he smiled. “’In the Dark’ dark chocolate pie for you.” Jeno said and hand him the pie he had brought. 

“I love your pies.” Jaemin said while he grabbed the dessert with one hand and Jeno’s waist with the other.

 

 

 

 

 

  
XIV

 

 

It was a week after, that things got a little bit bad. Jeno had made a lime pie, Jaemin’s favorite, and decided that on lunch he’d take the pie to Jaemin’s office. And he did, the problem was when he arrived. The nice nurse in reception had told him that Doctor Na was out of town. Jeno was shocked at first. Why didn’t he know? But soon remembered that he didn’t have any right and Jaemin wasn’t supposed to tell him everything he did. He thanked the nurse and gave her the pie. 

Once he arrived to the diner again, he explained to Renjun and Donghyuck about what had happened. They told him it wasn’t fair for him to not know anything. He deserved to know where Jaemin was too. ‘What if you went to his office at night and he wasn’t there? How dangerous!” Donghyuck had told him. And he was right, Jeno needed to know. 

The next time they saw each other, Jeno explained Jaemin how he feels, he confronted him about their relationship and failure to communicate. “I just feel, that maybe this whole thing is a big mistake. I have enough with one man not caring about me.” 

“Stop. Don’t say that.” Jaemin said as he got closer to him. “Jeno, you don’t have any idea of what you’re saying. Of course I care about you and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. It just happened out of nowhere.” 

“It’s fine.” 

“No, it’s not. Let me just explain a little of what’s in my mind, okay?” Jeno nodded and waited for Jaemin to speak. “There’s times when I look into your eyes and I feel I could find the whole meaning of life in them. I know you’ve seen things that you never quite say, but, I want you to know that I’m here, right beside you and I’ll stay as long as you need me because you matter to me. I promise you do, so much.” Jeno was not exactly someone who cried easily but hearing Jaemin said those words, words that no one has ever said made him feel things, things he had never felt before. He wanted to assure Jaemin that he felt the same way. 

“I- I just to think that whatever I do don’t matter to people, I have great friends but, the things I go through with Minjoon are just exhausting. It’s just surprising that the things I do or say matter to someone, to you.” Jeno took a deep breath. “Jaemin, all this time I’ve been keeping my mind on running away, on escaping the kind of life I have here but, for the first time I think I’d consider to stay, for you. Because you matter to me too.” 

“These past weeks you’ve made feel in some way, Jeno. I can’t even explain it but I can’t lose you, I just can’t.” 

And as they said those words, they promised each other about their importance in a world where neither of them is truly valued. They promised a future besides each other without words.

 

  
XV

 

 

Several months passed when one day at the diner Mark entered, face full of confidence. Jeno was surprised but judging by the way Mark was dressed and the bouquet of flowers in his hand he could already tell what was gonna happen. “Um, Hyuck! Someone’s looking for you.” Jeno said loud enough for Donghyuck to hear him in the kitchen. 

“Hm?” Donghyuck says from the kitchen door. “Oh! Mark! Hi, what are you doing here?” Mark and Donghyuck had gone to several dates but never really made anything official, they both knew about what the other felt but weren’t brave enough to confess it. 

“I- I’m here to make an announcement!” 

“Okay? Keep talking then.” 

“I am in love! I don’t care who knows it!” Mark said excitedly. Donghyuck’s eyes widened, his mouth opened and heart beating fast. “And I’m lucky to be in love with such a wonderful person! I used to be ordinary, but with your love, you see, I become a- a poem writer! Since the moment I first knew you the inspiration I get from you hasn’t stopped.” Donghyuck smiled and got closer to him. “I will explain this if I’m able.” Mark looked around the diner, searching for something and his eyes landed on the table besides Donghyuck. “Hyuck, I-I love you like a table!” He said. 

“Is this the guy who supposedly is a rapper?” Renjun asked Jeno. He looked as if he was about to explode from laughter. Jeno only shrugged his shoulders. 

“My legs were carved for you and my heart is as hard as wood only for you!” Mark continued. 

“Oh my God. I can’t.” Renjun said, tears running down his face, as he went to the kitchen, Jeno could hear him laugh. 

“I’m wood and you’re glue and I will hold it up strong and stable for you! Hyuck, I love you like a table.”

“I-I love you too! And I’ve wanted to try and tell you this since forever!” Donghyuck said before throwing himself to Mark’s arms to kiss him.

 

Jeno was laughing as well as everyone when he saw Yukhei smiling softly from a table in the corner. He went to him and sat in the seat in front of him. “Are you truly happy?” Jeno asked him.

“You mean with Renjun?” Yukhei asked in return. Jeno nodded his head and waited for an answer. 

“I truly am. Of course I wish we could say we’re in love but, I get where he comes from and I’m gonna support him no matter what. He deserves that. That and much more.” Jeno smiled at his words, he truly was happy that such good boys were there for his best friends. “Now, let’s put some music for the lovers there.” 

-

Everyone was dancing and having fun. Jeno was having so much fun on his own serving the clients and dancing while doing it that he didn’t notice when the old Myung entered the diner. “Well looks like everyone’s having more fun without the old boss here.” Jeno hears a husky voice say. He turns only to find the owner standing in the front door. 

“Mr. Myung! Hi! How have you been?” Jeno asks him. 

“I’ve been better, boy. But I’m glad to be back.” He replies. “Would you have this dance, Jeno?” He asks and Jeno gladly accepts. “Let me tell you something Jeno.” He said while they were both dancing.

“Okay.” 

“I believe there’s something in you, something worth it, something you should be seeing too. So, don’t give up.” He said softly. “You might have to fight and when you think you can’t anymore, you still can. Believe me, take it from an old man.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Myung.” Jeno thanked him. 

“You’re very welcome boy. You know, you’ve always been my favorite.” And both of them laughed. Jeno was really lucky to be around people who cared and believed in him.

-

Jeno’s talking and laughing with his friends when suddenly his happiness fades away when he is surprised by his husband’s sudden presence. He looked angry and Jeno knew that was bad. He dragged him away from the diner and back to their home.

As soon as he closes the door he turns to see him face to face. “Could you fucking tell me what the fuck is this?” Minjoon said angrily as he took from his pocket a small box. The box Jeno was stashing away to save up money for the pre contest of pies. “Why have you been saving this money? You better fucking tell me Jeno!” Jeno felt tears began to fall from his eyes. 

“It’s nothing bad, baby. I’ve been saving the money to buy a new car. I know I should’ve told you but I wanted to surprise you!” Jeno was desperately telling him, he needed Minjoon to believe him. 

“They why the fuck are you crying?” 

“You’re screaming. Don’t scream.” Minjoon laughed at that. 

“You’re fucking pathetic.” He said before taking the money. And just like that he left. 

When he was out of the house, Jeno finally broke down. How had he lost control over his own life? He didn’t even recognize himself when he looked in the mirror. He has given so much for everyone and everything around him and taken so little in return. He never wanted to be attention’s center, he never wanted to anger any one. He even thought he was not the messy, lonely boy he was before. He thought his life was finally making sense; with his friends happy, the contest and with Jaemin by his side making him feel loved. 

He just needed to try harder now.

 

 

XVI

 

 

A week after the ‘incident’, Jeno was at the diner preparing his famous cherry pie. He hadn’t been sleeping well these past nights and he felt tired. He also missed Jaemin, it’s been awhile since their last encounter. 

“Jeno, are you okay? You look really sick.” Renjun said worriedly. Jeno turned to see his friend and was surprised to see Renjun really fuzzy. 

“I-I’m fine.” Next thing, he was falling and the last thing he heard were his friends calling his name and everything went black.

 

-

When he woke up, he was in a hospital bed and the only one there was the old Myung. “Hey, boy. Let me call a Doctor.” 

“What are you doing here, Mr. Myung?” Jeno asked, he felt tired but was worried about the old man. 

“Jeno, I’m old. Sometimes old people get surgeries.” He says smiling while handing him an envelope. “Here. Open it once you’re out of the hospital, Jeno.” 

Soon the doctor came in, accompanied by his friends, husband and even Jaemin. The room felt incredibly crowded, everyone was talking and asking him questions he couldn’t even answer. He was tired and the only thing he could focus on was Jaemin’s left ring finger. 

“What is he doing here? We don’t need two doctors.” Minjoon said obviously referring to Jaemin’s presence. 

“That’s none of your business.” Jaemin replied calmly. 

“Well he is my fucking husband, so yes. It is my business.” Jeno noticed that he was getting mad but he was just too tired. He just didn’t want him here. He felt like he was about to cry, he wanted him out of here and out of his life. He’d had enough. 

“Oh, please. You don’t care about me and I certainly don’t care about you. I haven’t loved or felt a thing for you in years. Well, no. Actually I had. I hate you. I fucking hate you. I hate your voice, your face, your hands, your touch and I fucking hate when you scream at me and hit me. I am not your fucking toy!” Everyone was looking at him with surprised eyes. The oh so good Jeno cursing and screaming but he didn’t care. “And I want a fucking divorce.” 

“You fucking- don’t you dare!” Minjoon clearly reacted poorly so Yukhei escorted him out of the hospital. He would deal with him later. Right now, he needed to end what he started. Renjun and Donghyuck seemed to notice the tension so they gave both Jeno and Jaemin space so they could have their moment. 

“How are you feeling? What you just did was really brave, Jeno.” Jaemin said as soon as everyone left, while he took a seat beside him and grabbed his hands. 

“I’m fine. I think.” He replies softly, squeezing Jaemin’s hand. “Jaemin.”

“Hm?” 

“I think we should stop this. God, I would love to continue this so much. You make me so happy but you also make me dependent of you. I feel as if I needed you to be happy and that’s not okay.” He told him, seeing Jaemin’s face like that made him want to stop talking and just kiss him but he needed to be strong. “I’m so thankful, Jaemin. I really am. You thought me to love myself and see me in another way, but this is wrong. You’re married and I want to start a new life.” 

Jaemin smiled and brought Jeno’s hand to his lips. “This is not the end Jeno.” 

“I really hope is not.” He replied.

-

When he finally was out of the hospital, he remembered the envelope Mr. Myung had gave him and when he opened it he found a letter. As he read it, he felt tears began to fall from his eyes. In the letter Mr. Myung explained to him the confidence he had on him, and that there wasn’t anyone more qualified to take the diner than him. The only condition; he had to name a pie after him. He couldn’t believe it, he felt too happy. His friends questioned him once he screamed out of happiness. 

His life was finally taking a turn.

-

  
Two years later, Jeno was now the owner and head pastry chef of the diner. He was finally happy and content. Renjun and Yukhei were officially together now and he had never seen Renjun that happy. It made him feel right. Mark and Donghyuck were engaged and as crazy and joyful as always. 

He was making a lime pie when he heard the doorbell ring. “Jeno! Someone’s looking for you!” He heard Donghyuck’s voice and he quickly cleaned his hands and opened the kitchen door. There, he found Jaemin, looking as happy and handsome as ever. 

“Hey.” He says when he notices that Jeno was not gonna speak at any time soon. 

“What the hell? What are you doing here?” Jeno asked. He wanted to get close to him, he wanted to hug him and ask him how he has been. But mostly, he wanted to kiss that beautiful smile off. 

“Well…” Jaemin raises his left hand, showing a clean hand. Not a sign that there was ever a ring there. “I’m here to get what I really want. I think two years ago we left some things unconcluded. Don’t you think?”

“Oh, we definitely did.” Jeno said as he brought Jaemin to a passionate kiss. 

This. This is what he deserves. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it!? uwu If there's any mistakes please tell me! mostly because when I proof-read it I was falling asleep ksjs uwu  
> Please comment if you have something nice to say uwu


End file.
